Suru Made Shi
by Closer Than Fate
Summary: Same chapters and story idea as 'Two Choices'. InuYasha and what remains of the group finally defeat Naraku but at what price and who is the person filling his place?
1. Do They REALLY Hate Each Other?

CloserThanFate: If you've read, "trying to find a way" then you'll know it is a lot like this chapter. That's because I revised it so I could actually make different chapters to it. ï

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. End of story.

Kagome sat at her desk listening to some of her favorite music. She hadn't gone to the feudal era since her fight with InuYasha. 'I can't go back!' she thought, 'not after what I said. InuYasha doesn't want me there anyway. He didn't even care when I left!'. And besides, she had made a promise to herself to leave and never look back. 'I miss Sango and them' thought Kagome.

InuYasha once again was sleeping outside in a tree. Or at least he was trying to. Ever since Kagome had left, it was like a part of him had left as well. Not to mention he had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen to her because she didn't have anyone to protect her, not like he cared or anything. 'Agh! I'm being stupid! Who needs that dumb girl anyway! I shouldn't be worrying about her I should be collecting jewel shards!" thought InuYasha, hitting the tree with his fist. A stupid move, for when he did so the tree split and he fell. After crawling out from under the remains of the tree, he decided to walk around for a bit. 'I can't believe I miss her!' he thought to himself.

Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara woke to find InuYasha missing. After searching for about an hour they finally found him, asleep under a tree. The god tree to be precise. "InuYasha," said Kagome, "InuYasha". "Kagome?" said InuYasha sleepily, "Kagome is that you? I'm sorry Kagome!" he said, hugging her. Rather who he thought to be her. "InuYasha!" screamed Sango, slapping him like she did Miroku. Immediately he let go of her. "What do you think you were doing? And I'm not Kagome!" Sango said, stomping off in a huff. She was still mad at him for being rude to Kagome and still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had gone forever. "Nice one," said Miroku, smiling. "Feh, "said InuYasha, 'what was I doing?' he thought, walking away. Shippo shrugged and followed InuYasha. "Hmm, should I follow Sango or InuYasha," Miroku wondered aloud, "Sango." He said, walking in the direction Sango did. He caught up with her within 5 minutes. The slap could be heard throughout the village. "How could I have thought that Sango was Kagome?" said InuYasha to himself.

Flashback

"You don't need me! I saw you with Kikyo, the only reason you kept me around is because I could sense the shards!" She yelled. Kagome put one leg over the side of the well. "And don't even THINK of following me or you'll get sat!" yelled Kagome, before disappearing into the well for the last time. "Fine!" shouted InuYasha, turning his back to the well.

CloserThanFate: Feh. Curse hamburgers. The next chapter should be up soon. Feh.


	2. Boy Troubles

CloserThanFate: some of you might want to know what the heck the last part of my a/n was last time. It was supposed to be a smiley face but it didn't quite work out...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own.... Never mind, I lost the stub of a pencil I had been using....

Flashback

"You don't need me! I saw you with Kikyo, the only reason you kept me around is because I could sense the shards!" She yelled. Kagome put one leg over the side of the well. "And don't even THINK of following me or you'll get sat!" yelled Kagome, before disappearing into the well for the last time. "Fine!" shouted InuYasha, turning his back to the well.

_**Chapter 2Boy Troubles**_

"Kagome! I need you to walk Sota to his friends house!" called Kagome's mom. "Why?" Kagome called back, looking up from her book. "Because I'm busy." Said her mom, as you would have guessed, busily. "Fine." Said Kagome, putting her book away and pulling on a coat. It had been raining the past few days and was muddy and wet outside. "Come on Sota!" called Kagome, heading out the door. "Wait for me!" yelled Sota, running after her. "Humph" said Kagome, still fuming about InuYasha. 'I don't need him. He doesn't like me anyways,' thought Kagome, ' I'll go visit Sango and them later but not InuYasha. I can't believe I thought he liked me at all!'. "Everything ok sis?" asked Sota, looking back at her. Then she realized she had been falling behind while she thought. "Yeah" she said, "Just thinking...".

"Boy troubles?" questioned Sota, "Yah know InuYasha isn't that bad."

"Who said I had boy troubles and especially about InuYasha?" screamed Kagome at Sota.

"It's obvious," he said, "staring into space, not wanting to talk about him, and staying quite are behavioral patterns that kind of give it away. It goes the same for girl troubles."

"W-what? You've got to be kidding me. Just because I don't want to talk about him all the time doesn't mean I'm having boy troubles. And besides, how are you so sure boy troubles are just like girl troubles?" said Kagome, looking at him curiously.

"Ummm...Uhh.... one of my friends was having girl troubles," stuttered Sota.

"Uh-huh, sure" said Kagome, "so who is it you like?"

"No one! I told you!" Sota said quickly, "So what do you _really_ do back in the feudal era?"

"W-what?" said Kagome, looking shocked.

"I said; so what do you _really_ do back in the feudal era?" said Sota, grinning mischievously.

"What the? Why you!!!" yelled Kagome, starting to chase Sota who ran as fast as he could.

They nearly made a new human speed record. "Bye Sota!" said Kagome, smiling "See you when you get home!"

Sota swallowed nervously. Kagome walked home, enjoying the silence. ' I never get to walk in silence like this in the feudal era.' thought Kagome.

Before InuYasha knew it, he was at the old well. 'How did I end up here?' thought InuYasha, sitting down. He sat there for about 2 hours just thinking. ((ooc I know but still...heh heh...)). Miroku stepped out from the bushes. His whole face was red now from all the times Sango had hit him. "Sango wants to talk to you." He said, slightly dazed. "Feh," said InuYasha, standing up and walking to the village. When he got to Kaede's hut he saw Sango sitting out on the step in front of it. Shippo was on her shoulder. "Miroku said you wanted to talk to me?" he said, crossing his arms. Sango stood up and handed him a letter. "I want you to put this in Kagome's room but don't you dare read it." She said coldly, obviously still mad at him. "Why should I? Said InuYasha not looking interested. "Because if you don't I'll cut you in half with the hiraikotsu."

"Oh yeah? I 'd like to see you try," said InuYasha, "you couldn't hit me if you _had _to"

Sango gave him a glare that would make Sesshoumaru run and hide for his life. "Uhh...I'll get it there in a flash!" he said. The only reason he was doing this was because Sango was his friend ((and he's terrified of her)) although he wouldn't call ANYONE that out loud. InuYasha ran to the well and jumped in.

Kagome had just got home but it was already about 5:00pm. "Kagome?" called her mother, "is that you?". "Yeah, is Sota spending the night there?" asked Kagome, taking her coat off and hanging it up. "Yeah, he won't be home until about 10 tomorrow." Replied her mother.

"Ok." Said Kagome, walking up the stairs. When she got to her room, she changed into her pajamas and sat down to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I walked Sota to his friend's house. He's spending the night there. InuYasha still hasn't come to take me back there and I had expected he would. But, then again, he so stubborn he hasn't even probably given it a thought. I hope that they're having good luck in finding the rest of the shards. Actually..._

Kagome wrote until she felt she had written everything on her mind. Which wasn't much right now. Then she cleaned her room out of boredom. After that, she unset her alarm and fell asleep with Buyo on her head like a hat.

InuYasha leaped out of the well and over to Kagome's window. Kagome was fast asleep on her bed with her cat on her head. 'How can she sleep with a mangy cat on her head like that?' he thought to himself. Carefully he lifted the window up and stepped into the room. The window banged shut and he dropped to the floor. Kagome sat up in bed and looked around. 'Thank the gods it's dark' thought InuYasha. After deciding it was just her dream, Kagome went back to sleep. Down in her room, Kagome's mother woke up and decided it was her father wandering around again. In her grandfather's room, he woke up and firmly decided it was an evil demon come to kill them all and started putting up all sorts of enchantments to keep it at bay. InuYasha looked around to find a place to put the letter. After a minute of searching, he decided on the desk. When he went to put the letter on it he spotted Kagome's diary. Without a second thought, he opened it and started trying to read it. Thankfully Kagome had helped him learn to read a bit. He read:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I walked Sota to his friend's house. He's spending the night there. InuYasha still hasn't come to take me back there and I had expected he would. But, then again, he so stubborn he hasn't even probably given it a thought. I hope that they're having good luck in finding the rest of the shards. Actually I miss going there. And if truth were told, am starting to miss InuYasha. He may be a jerk but he can also be very nice too. What am I saying? He doesn't like me! He just wants me around so he can find the jewel shards faster and be with Kikyo! I must be tired from chasing Sota. I'm going to go to sleep and try to forget this. _

_Night!_

_Kagome_

After tens minutes of reading this InuYasha was a little dizzy but at least he knew what Kagome thought now. 'I do not!' he thought, 'wait! Doesn't Kagome still have a good chunk of the shikon jewel? Where does she keep it?'. He started sniffing around for it. It was impossible though, everything smelled like Kagome here. So, he just started physically searching. First he looked in her dresser. The first drawer did not hold anything important. Same with the second, but in the third was something that caught InuYasha's eye. 'What are these again?' he thought ((yes, he's such a bright boy)). Kagome woke up for what she thought was no reason. But when she looked around the room she saw.....

CloserThanFate: I couldn't help myself!


	3. From Bad To Worse

Closer-Than-Fate: Good Lord! People all around me are singing 'Rubber Ducky You're the One'! Starts to hum along Great, now it's stuck in my head . . . .

Disclaimer: If you're not smart enough to figure out I do not own InuYasha, as much as I want to, then you need serious help.

The only person who's reviewed: I know I know. . thank you for reviewing! **glomps!**

InuYasha with her pink bra on his head, ears sticking out on either side. She was mortified, what in the seven hells was he doing?!

"InuYasha!" she screamed quietly (yes, it is possible! It's like tripping up the stairs!). InuYasha about jumped out of his skin and quickly hid the bra . . . in his shirt. What else could he do to do to embarrass her? Kagome's question was answered a few seconds later. InuYasha tried to stand up and hit his head on the open drawer, knocking it out of the dresser. As if that wasn't enough when the drawer came down InuYasha tried to catch it and ended up flipping it over, spilling her underwear all over him. A pair of panties (I couldn't think of a better thing to call them) was even hanging from his ear! The drawer was about to hit the floor so Kagome threw herself out of bed to catch it and ended up holding the drawer with her head in his lap. (Mind you, this all happened very fast) The two looked at each other in shock. Both ended up sitting there for at least 3 minutes, just staring at each other. InuYasha was the first to move, slid out from under Kagome's head and kept walking backwards. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the words stuck in her throat. InuYasha hit the windowsill and fell backwards out of it, Kagome's underwear still on him. She got up and looked out of the window, InuYasha was gone but the slight indent he left in the ground was there, along with a few pairs of underwear. As fast as she could, Kagome ran outside, brought in her unmentionables and hid under the covers. She was beat red.

InuYasha jumped out of the well in the feudal era. His face was beat red. He had realized what the strange multicolored things were when Kagome woke up. A little too late to do anything. He jumped up into a tree outside kaede's and fell asleep. However, something was making it hard to sleep. (Any guesses? Any at all? . . Ok, I'll shut up now . . .)

When InuYasha woke up he heard voices. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all happily talking to one another. Quickly he turned his head away to hide the bushing from what happened the previous night. He could hear Kagome saying something to the others but her voice was so quiet that InuYasha couldn't understand what she was saying. The others laughed a moment later; he also distinctly heard his name said by Sango. Could it be that Kagome said something about what had happened? That had to be it, he decided, what else would they be laughing about? He jumped down from the tree and landed by the others. Something was still bothering him but he was unable to figure out what was.

"Kagome! Did you just tell them?!" he said, acting angry once again. Everyone stopped their talking and gawked at him.

"Wha?" she said, sounding confused an embarrassed.

"I said; did you just tell them? About last night?" InuYasha repeated, glaring at her (wow, I didn't think he could be so thick.). Kagome's reaction startled everyone, excluding Sango that is. She slapped him, right there and then, slapped him. When he came out of his daze, InuYasha saw Kagome running down the path to the well. Sango was nodding and smiling while Miroku was just laughing. Shippo had left for Kaede's hut before the conversation had continued any. Unfortunately InuYasha found out what had been bugging him all that night and that morning. He reached into his shirt and brought out . . . Kagome's bra, yes, the same one from the underwear incident. Of course, Kagome just happened to turn around after he pulled it out and screamed. Miroku was staring at it intently and Sango had closed her eyes. InuYasha was frozen to the spot, frozen both from fear and embarrassment. (God, have any of you had that sort of day when everything embarrassing that could happen does?) Kagome raced away, eyes full of tears of embarrassment and anger. When Kagome was out of sight InuYasha finally moved, he walked over to the sacred tree and dug a hole. When he completed the hole, he tossed Kagome's bra in it and put the dirt back and then sat on it. No one could figure out why but he just sat there, staring off into space. Sango walked off and Miroku did too, but in a different direction. Everyone seemed a bit out of the sort.

Kagome had stopped running and sat down on a log a little ways away from the village. Nothing could have been so embarrassing. 'What was InuYasha thinking?' she wondered. Just after she said that something rustled in the bushes. Kagome ignored it figuring it was a rabbit or something because she couldn't sense anything dangerous. Someone stepped out from the bushes where she heard the rustling. "Wha. .Ahh!" screamed Kagome, jerking backwards and falling off of the log. She opened her mouth again to scream for InuYasha but she fell unconscious just as she did so.

Sango kept walking down an old path leading away from the village. Poor Kagome, she must be so embarrassed thought Sango. Kirara was walking happily alongside her, mewing as she bounced along. The sun was warm on her back and the sky was as cloudless as you could be. Kirara stopped her happy mewing and replaced it with a growl, transforming into her larger form. Sango sensed something, it was moving quickly towards her. Now it was behind her! She whipped around and gasped and was hit unconscious, falling backwards limply. Kirara growled loudly and jumped at the attacker . . . .

InuYasha heard Kagome scream and ran as fast as he could to her. He smelled blood, and lots of it . . .

Meanwhile Miroku was flirting with some girls in the village when he sensed a dark presence near by. Something sinister was coming, he just knew it.

CloserThanFate: ok, to answer a few questions that you might be thinking. Yes, InuYasha is a dunce. No, I don't know yet if someone is going to die or has died. Yes, Sesshoumaru IS going to be in this. Yes, the next chapter will hopefully be much longer. And yes, there will be fluff later on. Now review before I decide to take this story off of the Internet!


	4. What Was Found

CloserThanFate: hello alls! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but we started trigonometry . . .goodie . . . . Well here's the next chapter . . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha? What's happening to this world!?

VV

InuYasha reached the spot where he had heard Kagome. What he saw horrified him. There, lying on the ground, was . . ..

Miroku stopped in a clearing. He sensed much dark energy from this spot. This was also the place where he had thought Sango to be. However, he found Kirara badly injured with a bit of black cloth in her mouth instead. Kirara growled quietly when he neared.

"Kirara?" he said cautiously, taking a few steps nearer. Kirara growled again and jumped up. A mad gleam rested in her eyes, all intelligence was gone. He jumped a few meters away ((I hate the standard system of measurement!)) from her. The tidbit of cloth still hung from her mouth. Kirara leapt into the air and attempted to claw Miroku. No contact formed and she tried again, from a different angle. A look of sorrow crossed her eyes. Miroku knew what had to be done, but how could he. Would Sango ever forgive him? 'That is, if she's still alive. . ' He though. Mentally, he kicked himself for thinking such things but it could not be helped. He removed a few scrolls from his robe. When Kirara next attacked, he threw them onto her forehead and brought his staff down. A roar of pain echoed through the area. Kirara, already haven been hurt, went down quickly. He walked over to his fallen comrade and knelt down next to her. She growled again but did not move. He placed a calming hand on her forehead and prayed for her as she slipped away. When the last bit of life was drained, Miroku took the cloth from her mouth. It was almost poisonous to the touch. "Naraku. . " he growled, tossing the cloth aside. Then he went to the duty of burying and praying for her.

Kagome lay there, bleeding everywhere. There was already a good

((Talk about ironic . . .)) sized amount of blood underneath her. InuYasha ran up to her.

"Kagome?" he asked, at a loss for anything better to say. Kagome didn't respond any. She was deathly pale and cool to the touch. He was scarred to move her, scared of what could happen to her, scared of. . The last thing he said to her. He could never forgive himself if he could never make up with her. Seeing nothing else to do, he sat down next to her and held her hand protectively. Thoughts whipped through his mind, 'could he get Sesshoumaru to heal her?' it was laughable, had it not been such a morbid situation.

Kagome felt herself floating, but she couldn't see anything. 'Where am I?' she thought, trying to look around. Noone answered. She could scarcely sense some near her but she couldn't tell who or anything. Out of the blue, Kagome say herself floating in darkness. She felt something warm and liquid run down her face. But when she raised her hand to see what it was, nothing was there.

"Kagome . . ."

She heard someone say her name. But who? Their voice was shaky and sounded panicked.

"Oh Kami, Kagome . . . " they said again. She recognized the voice from somewhere. "Kagome . . . anata dekinai iku . . . watashi . . . watashi ai anata . . ." .Kagome felt herself. loseing conciousness and blacked out soon after.

CloserThanFate: and that's a wrap. Don't worry; I plan to make the next chapter longer . . . but I'm at a lack of ideas at the moment. Oh, and the first 2 to review this chapter and tell me what "Kagome . . . anata dekinai iku . . . watashi . . . watashi ai anata. . . " Means, besides her name, will get put into the story! I'll give the winner(s) names out on the next chapter along with the translation!


	5. Overwhelming Shadows

CloserThanFate: Muhahaha! The plot bunnies are coming back to me!

Disclaimer: Wait; shouldn't the fact that we even PUT the word disclaimer in here be enough to say we don't own the copyrights? Why do we have to say exactly what we don't own? Are they really THAT sick?!

3. . .2. . . 1. .

Miroku was walking down a path to look for InuYasha and hopefully Kagome too. He had left a simple marker at Kirara's grave sight and a few scrolls to prevent any other demons from digging her up.

(Ok, Ewww, I just grossed myself out there! Gomen if it grossed you out too!)

He still wondered how Sango would fair when she found that Kirara was gone. Would she ever speak to him again? The kizana was pulling at him with an even greater force now. It puzzled him momentarily until he realized what it must mean. Then . . . it terrified him . . .

InuYasha was holding Kagome's hand tenderly. He wished to kill himself for letting this happen. Angry tears were now pouring down his face. For once in his life, he could do absolutely nothing. The cold, lonely thought of it hurt worse than any physical injury he had ever known. He was brought back to the outside world when he realized he no longer heard Kagome breathing. Her heart, as he found, had also stopped its pace. InuYasha felt himself go numb in disbelief. Gingerly, he raised her to his lap and looked down at her now peaceful face. It was eerie to be holding the limp body of someone so close to you, knowing they'll never come back. It was also enough to start even more tears down his face, this time of sorrow. He kissed her cooling lips; their bond had been so strong so how had this happened? Never, he vowed, would he let his heart be stolen by another. All it caused both of them great pain and misery. He got up, making Kagome's body fall from his lap. When it hit the ground he winced as though it had been him. Nothing was making sense anymore; he had to get away from this. Run away from all that had happened. His pace from the clearing never slowed, nor did it speed up. The truth was tearing at him, ripping him apart. When his body gave out, he lay where he fell. Not caring who or what came or what it did . . .

(Ack! Writers block!!!)

Sango opened her eyes to see a dark room around her. Her head reeled when she sat up. When the ground stopped moving, she stood up completely and found that her clothing had been changed into her demon slayer armor. The thought chilled her of who could've done it, and what exactly. But for now, she had to find where she was and get back to the others. She walked out of the room and saw she was in a huge castle with a strong barrier around it.

'Could it be?' she thought, but she couldn't sense any demons or evil in the area. So she started down the hallway, looking into every room.

"Hello? Hello . . ." she called out for someone to hear. A trap-like door lead to a lower level. Cautiously, Sango headed down the stairwell she found and looked around the room. When she saw who, or rather what was down there, she gasped. Words escaped her and she prayed it was all a dream. Naraku's head was attached to what looked like a cluster of many demon bodies. There were also parts of things laying around or hanging from the ceiling. All of which was moving slowly or twitching.

"Well well well, it seems you have found me dear Sango . . ." said Naraku's head, looking directly at her, "However, I do believe you will be staying for quite a while. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

She had fought vicious demons before, including him, but now there was something different. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kohaku stepped out from the shadows, also wearing his demon slayer armor. Once again, she saw the glazed look in his eyes.

"My dear Sango," said Naraku in somewhat of a hiss, "You can join your brother at last. Now you can battle side by side, never having to leave each other again."

What was this trickery? Surely he wasn't just going to hand Kohaku over? Or for that matter, let them get out of there alive. As he spoke, the limbs and bodies were folding themselves together. Looking almost like a mass of clay.

"What do you say? Do you like the idea? It can happen you know, if you just do as I say. . ." he continued, never letting his eyes off of her. It was then Sango realized her weapons were now gone and she hadn't sensed him or Kohaku. Her legs started backing her away before she realized it. Arms reached out of the darkness and caught her, as one arm coming from Naraku, which was holding a jewel shard.

"All will be well in moments," he said, smirking at her and inserting the jewel shard. It stung like that of a hundred bee stings at one area. Again, the world started to spin, leaving her very disoriented. Colors blurred with her vision, and sounds became muffled. When the world settled, her vision became clear and she could hear well again. Every sense in her body was heightened, leaving her feeling very odd. However, even with the power boost she couldn't control her body. It was like a dream, she watched herself walk away from Naraku and down a winding corridor alongside her younger brother. Her scream could not be heard, and her desperation was not noticed. So this was how he had felt, her own brother, to be trapped in an never ending night mare. The only thing left to fear was for her friends to arrive . . .

Miroku stood frozen to the spot; his kizana was becoming very powerful indeed. He realized it was now or never to find and kill Naraku. The trail led to another clearing up ahead, he knew, possibly InuYasha and Kagome were there. What he found was not what he had hoped for. There was blood on the ground, fresh at that, and no sign of anyone. Only 3 footprints marked in blood were his clues as to what had happened. Three footprints, which were the same as InuYasha's and without a doubt this was Kagome's blood. Miroku headed onward towards the last know location of Naraku's castle. Ready to battle to the finish no matter who stood in his way now that his friends were gone . . .

InuYasha faintly heard a small "Eep!" from wear he had landed. His body had fallen down a small cliff and slid into a hole at the bottom that looked a lot like a wolf's den. The indistinct figure of a ragged girl appeared near him, gazing down at his bloodstained body. His lips moved slightly in an attempt to talk but no sound came out. Darkness covered what was left of his vision and his conscious faded as well as the girl's face . . .

Fine

CloserThanFate: Ok, I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far! And SoraChi for participating in the contest, which is now over. Please, if you are reading this story take 2 minutes out of your time to tell me what you think. It doesn't have to be some big, long speech. I know you have the time if you are reading this. But anyway, if you have any ideas for further chapters tell me and I will consider them! I'm having trouble with motivation to write right now with all the work I have to do so reviews help. Who knows? I may not post another chapter if no one gives me any feedback . . .Hope you had a great new year and happy whatever-else-you-celebrate!


	6. Battle Time

CloserThanFate: Err . . .nothing to really say at the moment . . . Except if you are reading this and are part of the squirrel mafia, I DIDN'T DO IT!! IT WAS ALL MIROKU'S IDEA!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha . . .or 'Lov'd Alone' . . .

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were- I have not seen

As others saw- I could not bring

My passion from a common spring.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrows' I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone.

Edgar Allan Poe

InuYasha, Miroku, and the girl who had helped InuYasha were walking along a path, which supposedly lead to Naraku's castle. The girl's name was Tsukihi (SoraChi really but I'm using her Rp name) and she had long black hair and one deep aqua blue and one deep purple. She wore a kimono with one part covering half her chest and arm, which was blood red and the rest black. (Kami, how many times can I say 'and' in a sentence?!) They all had met up along this same path and were looking morbid. Tsukihi had explained that Naraku had killed her friends and family when she was a young child and that was why she sought vengeance. InuYasha and Miroku couldn't bring themselves to say their reasons.

The small, sad group came upon a darkened valley. None thought much of it until a vast, swirling black fog appeared around them. It was suffocating and swallowed them like quick sand. Miroku tried to yell out but his mouth was filled at once with the strange shadows. InuYasha could have sworn before his sight was covered, he saw Sesshoumaru very near the group. 'Did Sesshoumaru do this…' where his last thoughts before he blacked out completely.

When Miroku woke, he found him self and the others in a dark chamber. Before any of them could really look around though, a dark figure emerged from. It was Naraku, looking more wicked than ever.

"Well, it seems you have awoken," he said coldly, "And made new alliances by the look of it . . ." he left the sentence hanging.

Miroku and InuYasha glanced around the room. InuYasha's eyes narrowed. Sesshoumaru stood there looked royally peeved, more so than usual with InuYasha and them around. Although this time the ugly little imp wasn't there. InuYasha sprang up, choosing to ignore Sesshoumaru for the moment, he charged Naraku and slashed at him with his claws.

"Iron Revear Soul Stealer!" he yelled as usual. But before it could make contact with Naraku, a large boomerang blocked him and his attack sending him backwards. InuYasha jumped to the side just in time to miss getting hit by a sacred arrow, which left a decent sized hole in the floor.

"What the hell?!" he said to himself. Everyone glanced up at where the attacks had come from. And to their immense surprise and anguish they saw Kagome and Sango walking towards them. Weapons in hand, they stood on either side of Naraku looking blankly towards the others. Words were lost as Naraku spoke.

"What do you think? I've trained them well haven't I?" He cackled coldly, "And that's not the only surprise . . ."

As he said that Kikyo, Kohaku, and Rin came out and joined the group near Naraku alongside Kagura and Khanna.

"I haven't done too bad for myself now have I?" said Naraku, a smile perched on his lips. It was a double whammy for InuYasha and Miroku was speechless. But what took everyone by surprise was the look on Sesshoumaru's face. A look of pure terror and worry. 'It must be the little girl' thought Miroku, 'but why? I thought he had no feelings'

InuYasha was thinking about the same thing but he had not reached the conclusion about Rin.

"Kagome's Dead!" shouted InuYasha angrily, "That couldn't be her!"

Miroku's eyes widened, he knew she had passed but why did InuYasha look so pained? Had it been an accident?

"Oh really? Would you like to test that theory? After all, Kikyo is dead isn't she?" stated Naraku, still smiling at their distress. InuYasha glared at Naraku, this was one of the vilest things he had done. All flinched back, ready to fight when Naraku's small army raised their weapons with the exception of Rin.

A young girl was running, chasing after her new friend. Finally, she caught up to her and picked up the little cat demon. The girl looked surprisingly like Sango had at a young age. The cat demon mewed sweetly, making the girl giggle. A Tall figure of a sorceress appeared near the youth and demon.

"Thanks again miss!" said the girl delightedly, still holding onto her friend.

"Anytime little Lila" replied the witch kindly, patting her on the head. A monkey demon by the name of Amanda was perched on her shoulder.

"Goodbye!" said the Monkey demon, waving enthusiastically. With that, Amanda and kind women disappeared. Sitting down, Lila smiled to the cat demon.

"What should we do now?" she pondered. Just then, the cat's fur went on end and it jumped up from her lap.

"What? What are you doing?" asked Lila in confusion. The cat ignored her calls and ran off in the direction her instincts and heart told her to. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She had to help Sango and her other friends . . .

Sango cried out inside of her mind. She screamed at the sight of herself hitting Miroku with the hericouts and sobbed when she saw the blood. But still, her voice could not be heard by any other than herself and Naraku who was without a doubt enjoying her pain. She had found this to be true hell. InuYasha could not possibly want this, he never would. She saw the others, Kagome and Kikyo battling InuYasha side by side. And Kohaku as well, fighting Sesshoumaru with Kagura. The fact Sesshoumaru was here had surprised Sango enough, but the caution he took near the little girl called Rin? Why had Naraku even brought her here, unless . . .no, it couldn't be . . .

Miroku ducked another powerful blow from Sango. He had to stop her but how? Sesshoumaru was having a great deal of trouble as well. Whenever he tried to attack Kohaku or Kagura, Rin got in the way, forcing him to halt his assault. InuYasha wasn't having a day in the park either, being attacked from both sides by powerful sacred arrows and priestess magic. And their troubles were just starting; Naraku was beginning to join in on things. Khanna too. Tsukihi tried to help and started in on Naraku but wasn't having luck. Naraku yelled suddenly, and Tsukihi was a good 8 meters away, which caused everyone a great confusion. Kirara was biting onto Naraku, ignoring the miasma coming from him. He finally ripped her away but while there was a commotion, the others had taken a lead. Khanna's mirror had been shattered which now made her useless in battle. Kagura was unconscious along with Kohaku, neither dead though. Miroku was in a great deal of confusion with Kirara. But without warning Kirara turned from Naraku and bit Sango on the shoulder causing blood to go everywhere. Miroku hit Kirara on the nose and she jumped away. When he ran over to Sango, she was barley conscious. A purple light gleamed amongst her blood. It was a sacred jewel shard; truly Kirara had just bitten her enough to get the jewel shard out, saving her life most likely.

"Oh gods . . ." said Miroku, looking over at Kirara who looked back in sympathy. The she continued on with helping the others. Kagome was now distracted with Kirara, that left InuYasha with Kikyo.

'Damn! What am I going to do?!' he though angrily, jumping out of the way of yet another arrow. Then he realized a sure way to free Kikyo, but it would take all of his courage and strength . . .

CloserThanFate: Long enough chapter this time? I'm not sure but I'm having bad writer's block. Please R&R and send me ideas or tell me how you like it so far! The future of this Fanfic rests in your hands (if it has a future)!

Special Sneak Peek (Cause I feel nice today . . .)

Ok, I'll only tell you two things and maybe now you'll review. Someone else dies in the next chapter (if there is going to be one cough hint cough) and the person taking Naraku's place will revel themselves! Bye Byes for now!


End file.
